She's sure
by somethingoftheunknown
Summary: She doesn't love him. She's SURE. Companion piece to Abuse and Wasn't Supposed To.


**Okay... sorry for not updating sooner but... gahh! SCHOOOOOOOOOOL.**

**Hope this doesn't disappoint.**

**

* * *

**

_Somebody mixed my medicine.  
Somebody's in my head again. _

* * *

She doesn't love him. She sure.

She's SURE.

She's sure even after all the times he came back. Even after all those times she would silently cry on him. Even after all the times he's SURE she's asleep, he would pull her up against his chest, inhale deeply as if it's the last time, and whisper the words _I love you_, and leave as quietly as he could_._

She's sure she doesn't love him even after thinking that she likes the feel of his arms around her and that she likes how his heart beats (and her heart beats) when her back is pressed against his chest.

She's SURE... but she does start to think _what if..._

She doesn't care for him.

But she does wonder why he cares. She wonders how he still manages to be stupidly genuine even after everything he's been through.

Even after everything she's put him through.

And she wonders why he always smell like Vodka. (She doesn't like that because she likes him as Dan.)

_I don't like the smell of alcohol._

The next time, he smells like body spray and boy.

She feels a small tug on the corner of her lips, when he didn't take a sip of wine at another one of Lily's charity functions.

She then starts to wonder why she cares.

**The only thing constant in this world is CHANGE.**

She finds herself holding him a little bit tighter, her fingers lingering a little bit longer, and she finds herself missing him a little bit more.

She finds herself wanting to see the way his stupid, goofy grin turn into a weird, adorkable smile and how his eyes suddenly light up at the sight of her face. She then thinks that he is a COMPLETE IDIOT for acting like a nut-with-a-crush. (And that somehow makes her smile because it's cute.)

She then suddenly feels her heart race at the thought of him. (And she mentally kicks herself for acting like a fifth-grader that got smiled on by the cute teacher.)

Then it scares her because she's sure that she's never felt it before and that she doesn't know what this is. It scares her that the way he smiles makes her think that _he knows._

She's scared because she's not so sure about not loving him anymore.

_No._

It scares her that it is so easy to say now when once upon a time, it would probably take loads of alcohol to even think about it. Chuck's face faltered but quickly recovered. He placed a smug smirk on his face- _you don't mean that._

_I do._

And yes, she does.

She runs up the stairs to her penthouse (because the elevator was oh-so-conveniently broken today), and she knows that he's up there. (He wasn't supposed to since Chuck came back to New York, but he's there, she's SURE.)

As she climbs up the stairs, everything doesn't go in slow-motion. In fact, she reaches the door faster than what she thought her three-inch heels could do.

She takes one deep breath before opening the door

_He would be here. _She's sure.

She opened the door and there he was, sitting, waiting, with that knowing smile on his face.

_I love you. _She blurts out because she's finally figured out what the hell she has been feeling.

He stands up, walks over to her, and gives her a kiss. Gentler. More meaningful.

_I know. _She realizes that he does. _I love you too._

She wakes up in the morning with his arms wrapped around her and his breath warming the nape of her neck.

_I love him. _

She's sure.

She's SURE.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please review.**

**Anyways... just wanted to let you know that I have a storyjoin account with the username somtinofdunknwn...**

**And I know that most people think Jenny is such a bitch... and she is. But I love her! And Taylor Momsen is so awesome, I love her songs from her band The Pretty Reckless. In fact, the song at the beginning is from their EP and the song is titled, My Medicine. Try to check it out.**

**All the Humphreys seem to sing. I mean it, there's an old video of Penn Badgley singing. Link is in my profile.**


End file.
